Creations of the Shadow Realm
by KyuuketsukiNekoLain
Summary: Malik is running across the city pushing people around why is he in such a hurry? Bakura is waiting in the shadow realm for who? And Yugi wonders about Malik's actions. (BakuraxMalik mostly) Chapter 4 up!
1. Creation of Bakurik and Markura

KyuuketsukiNekoLain: Yea this is a fan fic I've always wanted to write and not something of it is up be warned it has some things having to do with Yami Bakura/Marik any of those sorts hint it's rating well hope you like this go on.

-

Creations from the Shadow Realm  
Chapter 1: Creation of Bakurik and Markura

In a dark alley there appears a portal to the shadow realm, Bakura is shown in the shadow realm like as if he is waiting for someone, who could it be?

"Stupid fool! Can't he come here faster!" exclaimed Bakura. "Damn he's slow! Get your damn butt here Marik! You said you wanted this and no one in the whole duelist world knows about our little secret! C'mon Marik! Don't tell me Malik's bothering you again?"

On a rainy day Marik is seen running really fast down the wet sidewalks bumping people.

"Move you fools!" he raged pushing people. On the way Marik passed Yugi and his friends.

"Whoa what's Marik's problem!" Jonouchi questioned. "That's like the first time he's been that pushy to everyone he meets.

"Yea but that question you asked is a good one I wonder why Marik's like this?" Otogi said also wondering about Marik's behavior.

"Is there really a point? He controlled my mind! No one does that to Jonouchi!"

"Yup that's Jonouchi for you" Yugi said sighing.

Back with Marik,

"Damn! Stupid people!" Marik ran sliding on the wet puddley ground, soaked he made it near the alley where the portal to the shadow realm was. "Finally! I'm gonna get an earful from Bakura DAMN PEOPLE!" he complained and walked through the portal and it closed behind him so no one will accidentally slip into the shadow realm and never return but what does it matter to Bakura or Marik?

"Finally you're here! Did Malik bother you again?"

"No Bakura more like too many people in the way so I had to push them, it was kind of fun too."

"Quit talking and lets do this!"

"C'mon you really like me don't you?"

Bakura blushed.

Marik gave out a grin. "So how do you want them to be like?"

"Who? What?"

"My question about liking me sidetracked you didn't it?"

"No it didn't!

"Yes it did you blushed!"

"No I didn't!

"Yes… you did"

"No… I didn't"

"C'mon! I saw you!"

"Fine! I did happy now?"

"Yes…" Marik looked out to the rest of the shadow realm. "So how are they gonna be?"

"Like both of us of course!"

"I know that! But personalities and also names…"

Then a moment of silence spread across the shadow realm. Marik jumped up.

"What?"

"I say one should be called Bakurik!"

"Aww I wanted to say that!"

"But you didn't"

"ehhh lucky… other names? Mar… ku… … Markura"

"Both names are good now lets create them?"

"Yes Marik we will do it…"

Silence fell again across the shadow realm. Bakura and Marik held both of their hands together talking in Egyptian. They closed their eyes and a ball of darkness formed into two beings. When finished creating them they stood there naked, a girl and a boy of the same age, 10. Soon they both clothed them to look like them. The boy was named Markura, boy with hair similar to Bakura, clothing like Bakura. The girl was named Bakurik clothing similar to Marik hair similar to Marik, rings on her arms and two around her neck. Marik and Bakura knew them both as their children.

-

KyuuketsukiNekoLain: Uh yea that's one chapter short ne? Oh well more is coming that is when I have the time to write


	2. The New Kids in Town

KyuuketsukiNekoLain: ok now there's more to this it'll be long I bet… hopefully.

------------------------------------------------

Creations from the Shadow Realm

Chapter 2: The new kids in town

"I still wonder why Marik acted like that." Yugi wondered. Yami entered the room.

"What seems to be bothering you Yugi?" He asked sitting down on Yugi's bed beside Yugi.

"I'm not really sure myself Yami, Marik sped by pushing people around like they were nothing, and I don't even think I've seen him do things other than controlling other people's minds for evil purposes." Yugi sighed. "Now I wonder why he was like that it has been a long time since Malik disappeared after the final duel with Kaiba."

"Hm, Yes that does seem odd that Marik would do something like that without a reason."

"Hey Yugi!" Jonouchi said popping out of nowhere. "This Marik thing still botherin' ya? Why bother with him when you have other things to do?"

"Yea you're right Jonouchi. C'mon lets get to school."

Tea came running in like as if there was something wrong and she had to tell Yugi it.

"Hey guys! I just saw Bakura with a kid! And then saw some girl near by wearing similar clothing like Marik!"

"Am I dreamin'? Or is Marik trying to make little kids do his work?" Jonouchi questioned almost falling over.

"Could be that he's doing that, but how come Bakura's with a kid? Anzu how old did those two kids look?"

"Um… they both looked to be 10." Anzu answered. "Why?"

"Oh just wondering. I think I'll talk to Ryou when I meet up with him." Yugi said walking out the door.

"Wait for us Yugi!"

"Hey!"

Marik is seen with Bakurik trying to teach her important things. Bakura walks in Markura following him. "Still teaching her things Marik?"

"At least I'm doing something. Has Ryou seen Markura? I think I saw one of Yugi's friends and I think she saw both of the kids"

"Yea right you think they'll know the secret? No, Ryou hasn't seen him because he's been with Yugi and the others but never really did much the stupid fool!"

"You always do that to Ryou don't you?" Marik laughed.

"And Malik didn't do that to you?"

"Damn! He did it the worst! You lost the duel that could of made me claim my body!"

"Well YOU didn't know exactly everything about the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Bakura snapped.

"At least I got it back now."

While Bakura and Marik were fighting both Bakurik and Markura stood there watching, until Bakurik couldn't take it.

"Stop it!" She cried. "I may be the only girl here, but this is annoying how you have to do that!"  
Marik looked at Bakurik.

"If Marik knew that little thing in the first place we would of won that duel and you'd have your little body back."

"Does he ever listen to me?" Bakurik complained. "He told me about that a million times and it's one simple thing that Marik didn't know or was it?"  
Bakurik looked at her brother Markura. Both stared at Bakura and Marik. "Can't we go out and do stuff and if we bump into Yugi we dun tell him we are your kids? Just new people that got here and we happen to know you two?"

"No!" both Marik and Bakura cried.

"What are you gonna say to then if we bump into them?" Markura asked.

"I don't know" Marik answered looking at his millennium rod in his hand. Bakura at the same time looked at his millennium ring.

"Isn't there a millennium item we both can have?" Bakurik questioned.

"That we dunno…" Marik answered.

'Did you see them go anywhere Anzu?" Yugi questioned looking up at Tea.

"I dunno, Marik seemed to be too much around the girl."

Yugi thought for a while. Yami stood beside him.

"Hey Yami, what do you think is going on with Marik?"

"I don't know, but we should go on and find out you think Ryou knows?"

"No I don't think so…"

"What was that about me?" Ryou said surprising both Yami and Yugi.

"Yeeea we wondered if you noticed anything strange about Bakura." Yugi asked.

"Besides him trying to kill me a billion times, and being evil? No I only have scars from him attempting to kill me and he sometimes licks my own blood off me I think it's sick when he does."

"There goes the idea of asking Ryou…" Yami said disappointed.

"Why? What did he do now? Marik ended up making Malik stay at my place and he said for me to watch him which that will be like watching a match fall down from a table."

"Why would Marik ask you to do that?" Jonouchi blurted out from behind Yugi.

"I dunno it does seem strange to me too I think I wanna go and talk to him hopefully he doesn't try to kill me again while talking." Ryou said rubbing his face.

"Tell them what now fool!"

Ryou turns around finding Bakura there. Everyone jumps up at the sight of Bakura.

"Since when were you here?" Ryou asked pointing at Bakura.

"Since your mortal friends decided to ask you about me! Fool!" Bakura said holding up a knife.

Yami stood in front of Bakura blocking him from touching Ryou. "Since when do you want to hurt people that you think are less superior than you?"

"Mind your own business pharaoh!"

"Say that to when Anzu saw you with Marik and two ten year old kids!"

"Yea what's up with that?" Anzu cried.

Bakura stared at Yami, then to Anzu.

"And why did one have similar clothing to Marik and the other to you?" Yugi added.

"Shut up! Why would you say anything to me about little kids that happen to be with us? I DON'T CARE IF THEY LOOK LIKE US! Unless you go on and find any relatives OTHER than Ishizu Ishtar that can maybe say that Marik has a… younger brother…and… sister…"

"Since when did you say 'us' when you mentioned Marik and you?" Ryou questioned.

Bakura blushed, looked at Ryou angrily. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" he said kicking Ryou but missed.

"Ha Ha! You missed me!" joked Ryou sticking his tongue out at Bakura.

"Tell us! What's up with the kids?" Jonouchi questioned.

------------------------------------------------

KyuuketsukiNekoLain: Well there is that chapter! A bit longer than the other but eh now the suspense in this what will Bakura say ne? Find out in the next chapter! When I get to it that is….

Bakura: NOT TELLING THEM ANYTHING!

KyuuketsukiNekoLain: You sure?

Bakura: blushes SHUT UP!

Yugi and friends: Tell us!

Bakura:P!


	3. Malik Surprise

KyuuketsukiNekoLain: Well this'll be just peachy! Bakura saying something…

Bakura: No I won't!

KyuuketsukiNekoLain: aaahh…. BUT! I am the author of this fan fic so… do you have any choices?

Bakura: Oh damn hates it when KNLain's right

KNLain (yea I'm lazy to write my whole name thing :P): Heehee hope you people enjoy this… again with the coupling of Bakura and Marik… and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so dun sue me or anything

------------------------------------------------

Creations from the Shadow Realm

Chapter 3: "Malik" Surprise

Bakura blushed, looked at Ryou angrily. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" he said kicking Ryou but missed.

"Ha Ha! You missed me!" joked Ryou sticking his tongue out at Bakura.

"Tell us! What's up with the kids?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Uhhhh…." Bakura stopped. _What AM I going to go about this? I can't just blurt it out! Why did that fool Ryou have to get involved in the question of 'why was Bakura with 2 kids and with Marik?'!_ Bakura thought as he backed away from Yugi and his friends.

"Isn't it not you job to know EVERYTHING about your enemies Pharaoh?" a voice called from behind Bakura. He turned around and Marik showed behind him holding his millennium rod in the direction of Yami. "And don't you go to Ishizu for anything! She is of no help to you!"

Yami grunted. "It is not my job to know it, but I choose to know it! Now why have you and Bakura been with two kids that both look so similar to you?"

"You never told them did you!" Marik yelled angrily at Bakura.

"Shut up you baka!" Bakura hissed.

"Told us what?" Yugi wondered.

Both Marik and Bakura jumped and both were looking at Yugi and his friends.

Blushing Marik said. "IT'S OF NOTHING YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

In the darkness of an unused unknown window in Yugi's place Bakurik and Markura stand spying on Yugi and his friends, both looked a bit older than before.

"Cheh, are they trying to blow it? At this rate we'll probably have to go in there and confess the whole truth!" Bakurik complained.

"Who says that? Bakura can use his ring to make them forget."

"Couldn't he of done that in the first place?"

"How soon did he figure that one of Yugi's friends saw us with Bakura and Marik, Bakurik?"

"You have a point in asking that…"

"Don't I always?"

"Oh shut up Markura! I'm now going to enjoy my time in this world while Yugi and his friends are here."

"But I heard Bakura say there were more than Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Anzu and Jonouchi who were hanging out with each other."

"Nani!"

Just then Honda poked on Bakurik's shoulder.

_Oh damn! Bakurik thought._

"Hey Yugi there are two people here that seem to be spying on ya!"

_Double damn! Marik's gonna be mad _

"Huh?" Yugi said coming out the door. "Where…Honda… oh…"

_Think Bakurik think damn it! _

Marik then noticed both of them outside. _Damn you two HAD to be out there didn't you!_

"Hey those two were with Bakura and Marik earlier, but they don't look ten anymore…" Anzu said coming out the door.

"Are ya sayin' ya lied ta us Anzu?" Jonouchi said.

"No I didn't! How can anything get older in a day!"

"Got me…"

"So who are you two."

Bakurik looked around and looked to where she saw Marik and wanted him to help her decide without her blurting it out.

Marik took a breath in and walked outside and in front of Bakurik. "They…" he looked at Bakurik. "They're just kids!"

"Look bud this has been botherin' Yugi ever since he saw you pushin' those people while runnin' through them!"

"So?" Marik said trying to avoid Jonouchi's question.

"COME BACK HERE BAKA!" Bakura yelled chasing after Ryou.

_Must he always be involved in Yugi's and his friends' conversations! Bakura thought._

"Stop trying to kill me!" Ryou cried. Yami stopped Bakura once again.

"Tell us about those kids!"

Bakura stared at Yami angrily. He then grinned and laughed his usual evil laugh. "HAHAHA! You think we'll tell you! Pathetic mortal!" He said taking out his deck.

Marik knowing the plan ran out carrying Bakurik and Markura with him.

"You will tell us!" Yami said about to press Bakura onto a wall but he missed.

Bakura still grinning took out a card from his deck. "Hmm I'm sure you'll like this card as much as those two idiots at duelist kindom! CHAIN ENERGY!" he said his millennium ring flashed and made the card's purpose brace Yami and the others so they couldn't move. "Ha! Hope I never see you again!" he said running out after Marik.

"Bakura!" Yami called. "Damn! He got away!"

"At least the card doesn't last for so long…" Yugi noticed as the card's power disappeared and he was free from it, he ran outside. "How does he manage to be that fast?"

"I don't know, Yugi." Yami said.

"Don't you think we should find them Yugi? I mean those kids looked suspicious to me!" Honda questioned.

"Yea you're right, but we don't know where to look first."

"How 'bout that place or near there anyway where that no good Marik controlled my mind?" Jonouchi suggested.

"Why there?"

Marik ran and rested putting Bakurik and Markura down.

Bakura behind him. "Damn that was close!"

"Did you HAVE to even bud into their conversation Bakura! Oh now what they'll look for my sister and find out if I have a younger brother and sister yea sure! Then she will wonder why they asked that and what'll Yugi say? 'Oh 'cause I saw Marik pushing people around and stuff for no reason that I know of' heh yea my sister won't end up bothering me about that!"

"And wasn't it unexpected that Bakurik and Markura end up being outside there where one of Yugi's pathetic friends ends up finding them!"

"Stop it! You think I knew about that friend Marik?" Bakurik complained. "It's like Bakura knows a bit more about them than you Marik!"

"Oh…cheh… uh…I'm mostly been by myself or with Rishid! Who said I had so much time to BE with Yugi's other friends other than the one I controlled."

"At least I told you, but a bit too late at that…"

"Yea more like enough to almost make me blurt it out!" Bakurik complained.

"Sorry!"

"Idea! Why don't you spend a bit more time with Bakura and I'll just go see Malik who knows what he'll do with no company watching him…bye!" Marik said running off.

"Cheh!" Bakura said kicking the ground. "Yea why not get Bakura to tell them about ALL of Yugi's friends! Meh C'mon you two before anything else happens while we're standing here."

"So here is where you went ne, Bakura?"

"NANI!" Bakura yelled bumping into Ryou. "What the hell are YOU doing here!"

"Hee, I happened to find you here with Marik now I think I know why Yugi was so involved in all this things."

"No! you damn wouldn't Ryou!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because… because… YOU JUST CAN'T RYOU!" Bakura blurted.

"Fine… yamis like you are boring…"

"Exactly… now go away…" Bakura said. By that time Ryou had already left. "finally… wait…. Did he just… is he…meh even if he does tell them I'll come up with something."

"how long can you keep this up Bakura?" Bakurik asked.

"As long as I want to Bakurik." Bakura answered. "Just keep in thought that Yugi has another friend other than Jonouchi, Anzu, Yami and … ugh Ryou, he also has Honda and Otogi. I'd say Seto but I'm not too sure and there is Seto's little brother Mokuba if you see someone next to Seto Kaiba that is shorter then Yugi that's him… go on and explore but DON'T and I mean DON'T bump into Yugi and his friends, kay?"

"Kay!" both Bakurik and Markura said.

"We won't say a thing." Bakurik said doing the action of zipping her mouth.

"Yeea… I'll just go deal with Ryou." Bakura said and walked off leaving Bakurik and Markura alone.

"So, What cha wanna do Markura? That doesn't involve spying unless you have a better idea on better hiding."

"Wouldn't say it was my idea Bakurik. You were so confident that all of Yugi's friends were there, but were they? Nooooo!"

"So you're Bakura's and Marik's so called children eh?" a voice called from the shadows.

"Eeeep! W-who's there! SHOW YOURSELF!" Bakurik cried.

The voice laughed.

" WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!" Bakurik shouted.

"Now I know where you got that 'attitude' from little girl!"

"I AM NOT LITTLE! Now show yourself!"

"Oh fine…"

A figure came out of the shadows, it was Malik, and he grinned. "You are pathetic to wear anything similar to my weak side, little girl."

"Marik isn't weak! And my name is Bakurik, not little girl!"

"Cheh, you have no idea…" Malik said and took out the millennium rod.

"How…How did you get that? Marik is the one who has it! Not you!"

"I took it! And I figured that both of you should have a dark side."

"Ehhhh… I don't think that is a good thing" Bakurik looked at her brother. "I think we should go now…"

"Yea… we should, Bakurik."

They started running but then Malik used the millennium rod to get into both their minds. Both fell to their knees.

"No!" Both of them cried.

I know you want me to come…… let me out! A voice in Bakurik's mind said to her.

"NO! I HAVE NO DARK SIIIIDE!" Bakurik screamed. She banged her head on the walls struggling to prevent her from losing control, but it was too strong.

Markura fought it off easily, but then noticed that his own sister had changed, to her dark side, Bakulik.

------------------------------------------------

KNLain: yea that took a while… BUT stopped after I had a bit of a writer's block

Bakura: oh wow… cheh I hate you

Marik: I hate my yami side… he steals MY rod!

Malik:P:P

KNLain: ANYWAY got one review from PerfectCell17 yay! Made me write more and will continue for a while no expected permanent stopping for this fic! I truthfully thought I'd NEVER get a review…

Ryou: but you did

KNLain: yea… hee thanks for the review! Even if it's just one it's good! More of this fic for you! heehee

Bakura: oh jeez


	4. Yami no Bakurik… Yami Bakurik

KNLain: After a VERY freakin' long time … yeea happy new year and my bday passed… ya ya… took me a while …

Bakura: Big whoop! ADD ME AGAIN! glares at Marik's yami

Yami Malik: want me to comfort you now? reaches hand to Bakura's face

Bakura: GAHH! I like Marik you baka! Not YOU! runs

Malik: and he does those things to Bakura when?

KNLain: since I went to deviantArt and saw someone like the coupling Yami Marik X Bakura… kinda got me interested but it's fun drawing them…. Heehee

Malik: uhh…;;

Bakura: I'LL SUE! SUUUUUUUUUUUUUE! MARIK'S MINE NOT HIS YAMIIIIII!

KNLain: then again I DID draw Marik with his yami in a similar way only Marik was …… uncomfortable..

Malik: aren't you writing a fan story and NOT another thing IN it? Gimmie a break my poor Bakurik!

Yugi and Friends: ehhhh!

Bakura: MARIK!

Malik: GAHHHH! I mean blink c-can't I have feelings for a … a kid? HUGE sweatdrop

Ryou: 'think you "spilled the beans" so to speak, Bakura heehee

Bakura: you shut up AND STOP BEING SO DISGUSTINGLY CUTE! AHHH MY EYES! hisses at Ryou

A/N: changed all the Mariks and Maliks to Yami Malik and Malik too lazy to replace the other chapters sigh ok I will but it'll take a while…----;

------------------------------------------------

Creations from the Shadow Realm

Chapter 4: Yami no Bakurik… Yami Bakurik

"NO! I HAVE NO DARK SIIIIDE!" Bakurik screamed. She banged her head on the walls struggling to prevent her from losing control, but it was too strong.

Markura fought it off easily, but then noticed that his own sister had changed, to her dark side, Yami Bakurik.

"Bakurik!" Markura cried.

"Eh?" Malik said sensing that something has gone wrong somewhere. "Wait…" He looked at where the rod should have been, in his hand, but it wasn't there. He gasped. "No…" He ran back the direction he came from. _Yami_ _Malik! You took it again didn't you! Don't you DARE touch Bakurik and Markura!_

A while later Marik arrived to see Bakurik, or rather her yami, Yami Bakurik.

Markura noticed Malik and ran to him a bit frightened. "Malik! Yami Malik caught us both by surprise! … and…and!"

"Shh… He took my rod and did something to both of you, but you, you aren't affected?"

"I fought it off, but I don't really think that I don't have a yami… might be more like Bakura…"

Marik looked at Markura, blinked, then looked up at Yami Bakurik. _Bakurik! Marik thought._ "Bakurik!"

Yami Bakurik just looked at Malik with a similar look on as Yami Malik when he took over Malik.

"That person doesn't exist here now, only I do!" Yami Bakurik said grinning. She turned to face Malik. She looked at him insanely like Yami Malik did at times only difference was, Yami Malik wasn't a girl.

"BAKURIK!" Malik screamed. "Fight it!" he glared at his yami. " Yami Malik! I got rid of you! Why didn't you stay away?"

Yami Malik grinned his insane grin and stuck out his tongue a bit while doing it. "there are just too many fools for me to deal with… that YOU never bothered to do even AFTER you banished me! I always exist in the shadow realm!"

"Bakurik! Sister!" Markura cried, but failed to get through to his sister.

Yami Bakurik laughed. "Oh look brother is trying to get to his sister, which ISN'T here!"

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Marik cried falling to the floor. "I won't let what happened to me happen to you! Bakurik!"

Suddenly a little voice came out near Yami Bakurik and what looked like Bakurik was only her spirit trying to fight her own yami from taking complete control over her body.

"Malik!" the Bakurik spirit called. She seemed to be crying while saying this.

_Wait._ Malik thought. _Maybe_ _I can separate them_. "Why would you want to be stuck sharing a body when you could have your own?"

"Malik!"

"Shush Bakurik!" Malik whispered. "this can be your chance, Bakurik!"

"Now that I think of it why SHOULD I share this body with a weakling like Bakurik?"

"Not weak!"

"I know that!" Malik whispered once again to Bakurik.

Yami Bakurik looked at herself for a while. "I want to be with Yami Malik" she said grinning.

"Fine… so you want your own body? Separate from that current one and you might get your own, Yami Malik got his own…" Malik said hoping that he could get Bakurik back.

"Hmm…" Yami Bakurik thought for a while, then attempted to separate from Bakurik's body.

Dramatically both Bakurik and her yami separated and Bakurik fell right into Malik's arms. She awoke to see him, happy she hugged him.

Malik blushed and then hugged Bakurik.

"What the heck!" a voice called, turning out to be Bakura along with Ryou following close behind.

Malik noticing Ryou stopped hugging Bakurik. _Bakura!_ Malik thought _Why is Ryou here?_

"What the hell just happened here?" Bakura cried. "I had a feeling that something was wrong after I sensed something bothering you, Maliku" Bakura then noticed Yami Malik. "You!"

"Yes, Baku-kun it is" Yami Malik said winking at Bakura.

"Ok stop that! I have NO relation to you!" Bakura then noticed Ryou. "RYOU! Y-y-you see nothing h-h-here!"

"You know I do Bakura!"

"N-n-no you don't!" Bakura said nervously and blushed.

"And you blushed why?" Ryou said smiling his cute little smile. "Ok fine Bakura, guess I won't tell what choice do I have? You'd hurt me anyway…"

"Stop being right damn it!" Bakura paused and looked at Ryou with a confused look on his face. "Y-you'd tell anyone? Not even Yugi?"

"Yes Kura not even Yugi…" Ryou sighed. "You and Malik have a little thing going on and had these little kids… bet you used the shadow realm! Oh well I have a thing for Yugi" Ryou winked at his yami. Bakura backed away.

"Y-y-you have a thing f-f-for Yugi!"

"Yes Bakura! Don't start telling his friends! Or maybe I might just change my mind about keeping your little secret!"

Bakura looked at Ryou, shook his head and sighed. "Fair deal even with my hikari… wait you want more don't you?" Bakura sighed once again. "Fine what is it?"

Ryou stood there and giggled. "you read my mind Kura!"

"Ok, ok! Now tell me what you want!" he paused. "when did you call me Kura?"

"It's shorter… though I haven't said it in front of Yugi" Ryou blushed.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Bakura said impatiently.

------------------------------------------------

KNLain: wow …… forgot to say something at the end… oh well shrugs

Bakura: I don't like you! You got me to make a deal with Ryou! RYOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

KNLain: and you WANT him to tell Yugi and his friends about you and Malik?

Bakura: NOOOO!

Malik: heh

KNLain: exactly.

Malik: better than spilling the beans…

KNLain: disclaimer….. I don't own Yu Gi Oh don't own Malik or Bakura or any of the characters in Yu Gi Oh … I DID make up Bakurik and Markura :P


End file.
